Seguro de lo que siento
by Dirh-chan
Summary: Chise salió a realizar unos mandados que Elías le había encargado de una forma bastante sospechosa, como si quisiera que no estuviera por un rato en la casa … no sabía que pensar al respecto, pero seguro tramaba algo.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola Chic s! aquí les traigo un pequeño Fanfic que se me ocurrió, será solamente de 2 capítulos, pero espero que lo disfruten.

Recuerden que Mahō Tsukai no Yome le pertenece a Yamazaki Kore. Yo solo hice la historia con la intención de entretener y sin fines de lucro.

Ahora sí disfrutenlo :D

* * *

Días… Meses… Años habían pasado de aquella época en la que Chise se había ido con Joseph al enterarse de las oscuras intenciones que tenía Elías para salvarla.

Pasó varios días en la casa de aquel chico de cabello blanco hasta que por fin todos sus amigos la encontraron. Una batalla épica sucedió en la que ella y Elías habían salido triunfantes; logró recuperar su ojo y su brazo había vuelto a la normalidad, de alguna manera todo aquello logró que la vida de Chise ya no se viera amenazada por la fragilidad de su cuerpo e incluso habían dado fin a la vida de Cartaphilus, por imposible que esto pareciera. Realmente ese gran acontecimiento sería algo que nunca olvidaría en lo que le restaba de vida.

Ahora Chise tenía más de 20 años, su vida transcurría con tranquilidad en su hogar a lado de Ruth, de Silky y por su puesto de Elías, aunque esté tardo un poco en recuperar la confianza ya que aún se sentía culpable de lo que había ocasionado y no encontraba el modo de sentirse perdonado a pesar de la infinidad de veces que la chica le decía que todo había quedado en el pasado.

Pero los días fueron transcurriendo y la confianza creció nuevamente durante aquellas largas noches en la que los dos se quedaban conversando hasta altas horas de la madrugada, ya no había secretos entre ellos y los sentimientos que tenían también habían aumentado.

Hubo un día en especial en el que Chise salió a realizar unos mandados que Elías le había encargado de una forma bastante sospechosa, como si quisiera que no estuviera por un rato en la casa, no sabía que pensar al respecto pero no le importó llevarlos a cabo. En cuanto se fue la joven, Silky, Ruth y Elías se pusieron manos a la obra para la pequeña sorpresa que le iban a dar.

Ya en la tarde, cuando el sol estaba a unos cuantos minutos de desaparecer Chise regresó a la casa, entró por la puerta y se dirigió a la sala donde normalmente se encontraba Elías leyendo el periódico o algún libro.

\- ¡Ya regresé! - gritó la chica dando aviso de su llegada.

Cuando dio la vuelta para entrar a la mencionada habitación el mago apareció ante ella provocándole un pequeño susto.

-Bienvenida- contesto el mago- ¿terminaste todo lo que te encargué? ¿No tuviste ningún problema?

-No, todo salió bi … ¡Elías!, ¡¿qué estás haciendo?! - dijo sorprendida cuando el mago le cubrió los ojos con la mano y la empezó a guiar a la cocina.

\- Vamos, no te preocupes, Silky ya preparó la cena y estoy seguro de que estás hambrienta-

-Claro que n…- ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase cuando un sonido salió de su estómago y su rostro se enrojeció.

-Lo sabía, vamos- dijo Elías y la llevó a la cocina.

Llegaron a la puerta y el mago descubrió los ojos de la muchacha que brillaron al ver todo lo que Silky había preparado. Diferentes platillos estaban a lo largo de la mesa que le pareció más grande de lo normal. Ruth ya se encontraba sentado y la joven rubia estaba de pie sosteniendo una tetera.

Chise se sentó, agradeció por los alimentos y comenzó a comer lentamente, muy al contrario de Ruth que ya tenía la boca atiborrada de ensalada y carne. Comieron con tranquilidad, pero dentro de la cabeza de Chise no dejaba de rondar la pregunta de por qué aquella cena especial.

\- ¿Elías? - pregunto un poco nerviosa la joven.

\- ¿Sí? -

-Todo esto es muy agradable pero ¿cuál es el motivo?, estoy segura de que está relacionado con lo que me mandaste a hacer… querías tiempo para hacer algo que no querías que viera ¿cierto? -.

Todos guardaron silencio por un momento hasta que Ruth lo rompió.

-Suerte- dijo el chico de cabellos negros mientras se levantaba y le dirigía una sonrisa pícara a la joven pelirroja. Silky, con una sonrisa también en los labios lo siguió fuera de la habitación.

Diversas teorías no dejaban de dar vueltas en su cabeza, ¿sería acaso Elías estaba planeando algo extraño de nuevo?

No.

Eso no era posible.

-Chise- La voz de Elías la trajo de nuevo a la realidad - Acompáñame por favor -.

La joven se levantó y lo siguió a la sala. Cuando los dos estaban dentro de la habitación la puerta se cerró de golpe.

La pelirroja volteó hacia la puerta y cuando regresó la mirada hacía Elías este estaba con una rodilla en suelo.

-Chise- el mago tomó una de sus manos y abrió ligeramente su mandíbula -sé que desde un principio te dije que mis intenciones, aparte de convertirte en mi aprendiz, eran hacerte mi esposa – respiró profundo - pero no tengo intenciones de tomarte a la fuerza por lo que te lo pregunto- la soltó por un momento y dirigió una de sus manos a su bolsillo sacando un pequeño anillo dorado con un rubí en el - ¿Te casarías conmigo? -.

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a la joven.

Ahora entendía todo, Elías la había sacado un rato de casa para poder terminar aquella pieza sin que ella se diera cuenta, y Ruth y Silky debieron preparar juntos la cena como un presente de su parte. Las mariposas revoloteaban sin cesar dentro de su estómago; ni en sus más locas fantasías pensó que pasaría esto. Si, Elías desde el principio le habló de sus intenciones, pero siempre le había parecido que era una pequeña broma de su parte, aunque ahora, todo esto estaba pasando realmente y las palabras no podían salir de su garganta.

Tras el silencio por parte de Chise Elías bajo un poco la cabeza.

-No te sientas obligada a aceptar, no te culpo, nadie quisiera compartir su vida con un monstruo como yo-

\- ¡No es eso! - Contesto rápidamente la joven- Es solo que nunca imaginé que esto realmente pasaría... pero sí… claro que me casaría contigo Elías- dijo Chise y una sonrisa como ninguna otra apareció en sus labios haciendo que algo dentro del mago brincara.

"La Espina" volvió a tomar la mano de la joven y depositó aquella argolla en su dedo, ahora sí, en el anular de la mano izquierda, en lugar donde debía estar.

Chise miró detenidamente la pieza y luego abrazó al mago quien le correspondió rodeándola también con sus brazos.

De repente, Elías se esfumó. Chise se apartó un poco al ver como la sombra frente a ella volvía a tomar forma, esta vez como un humano joven, tal vez de su edad, con cabello rubio y ojos claros.

Sin dar tiempo de que Chise pronunciara palabra alguna, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó, la besó tiernamente, apenas con un roce. Chise sintió como si un escalofrío la recorriera.

Puede que no fuera su primer beso, ya que cierta vampira se lo había robado, pero esto era diferente. Sin saber de dónde provenía la ansiedad que sentía, la joven colocó sus brazos alrededor del mago y lo acercó más.

Se separaron para tomar un poco de aire, pero pronto volvieron a unir sus labios, esta vez de una manera más apasionada, los dos dejándose llevar por lo que sus cuerpos pedían. Elías comenzó a recorrer la espalda de la joven, quien involuntariamente dejó salir un suspiro, y en ese momento a su nariz llegó un aroma proveniente de Chise que lo turbó.

-Chi… Chise- dijo apartándose de ella y tomando aire de nuevo- Creo que debemos parar, no quiero sobrepasar los límites si tu no quieres -.

\- Claro que quiero hacerlo, además…-dijo la joven desviando la mirada y un poco apenada- es algo que esperaba desde hace tiempo- dijo volviendo a mirarlo- pero quiero que seas el verdadero tú, mi verdadero Elías-

El joven la cargo en brazos - ¿realmente quieres al verdadero yo? -

\- Por supuesto … es él de quien estoy enamorada -

Una luz azul apareció debajo de sus pies y largas ramas con espinas comenzaron a rodearlos, Chise cerró los ojos y al volver a abrirlos se dio cuenta que ahora estaban en la habitación de Elías. Aún con su forma humana la depositó en la cama y luego volvió a tomar su forma cotidiana pero un poco más pequeña de lo normal, con la altura de un humano alto, seguramente para comodidad de ella, pensó Chise.

Se colocó encima de la joven y continuaron con lo que habían dejado…

* * *

Eso es todo por ahora, pronto estará el capitulo 2, esperenlo 7u7


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Entre caricias y suspiros las prendas fueron desapareciendo dejándola a ella en ropa interior sobre la cama y a Elías únicamente con su característico pantalón negro sobre ella.

La habitación, a pesar de no ser muy grande y de tener pocos muebles, era acogedora, la cama era muy cómoda y se podía oler un exquisito aroma a flores y madera. Estaban prácticamente a oscuras, iluminados únicamente por la tenue luz que un par de velas les ofrecían.

"La Espina" estiró su brazo y acarició levemente la mejilla de la joven que al instante se sonrojo. El mago aún no podía creer la situación que se estaba desarrollando ante sus ojos y, en su cabeza, un sinfín de pensamientos se desarrollaban: tanto había sido el tiempo que había estado en soledad que el mero pensamiento de estar con alguien, y aún más de esta forma, le había parecido imposible. Pero aquí se encontraba, a lado del ser que más amaba en el mundo y sintiendo todas estas desconocidas sensaciones que lo golpeaban una tras otra pero que, curiosamente, no llegaban a ser molestas, de hecho eran bastante placenteras y estaba empezando a dejarse llevar por el remolino de sentimientos e instintos que emanaban de su interior pero el terrible miedo de llegar a lastimarla, a ella, la chica que le había permitido comprender lo que era el amor, lo atormentaba y le impedía continuar con su cometido.

\- Chise, ¿realmente estás segura de esto? - pregunto el mago con un poco de nerviosismo en la voz. –Es la primera vez que lo hago y tengo miedo de no ser capaz de controlarme – inhaló y exhaló lentamente- lo último que quiero es lastimarte-.

-Tu nunca me harías daño Elías- contesto la pelirroja con una tierna sonrisa en el rostro y devolviendo aquella caricia.

Ver la firmeza reflejada en sus verdes ojos y escuchar esas palabras le dieron al mago el empujón que necesitaba y comenzó a hacer lo que su instinto le decía, pero sin dejarse llevar por completo todavía.

Empezó recorriendo los costados de su prometida con la punta de sus dedos produciendo pequeñas cosquillas en la pelirroja que ya estaba emitiendo ligeros suspiros. Acercó su lengua a su cuello y comenzó a recorrerlo lentamente. Chise se limitó a cerrar los ojos, sostenerse de las sábanas debajo de ella y dejarse llevar por aquellas nuevas sensaciones, que al igual que Elías, nunca había sentido. La petirrojo se encontraba nerviosa, no podía negar eso, pero tenía todas las intenciones de llegar al final.

Maldita.

Aquella palabra apareció de pronto en su mente.

Si, seguramente estaba maldita, eso es lo que había pensado todo el tiempo que llevaba de vida, pero si esa maldición fue la que le permitió conocer y enamorarse de Elías, aquel que por primera vez la llamó familia y la mantuvo a su lado, aquel que la hizo sentirse realmente amada, a aquel que muy pronto se volvería su esposo … no, no le importaba estarlo en lo más mínimo, incluso se podría decir que se encontraba agradecida de aquella carga que la vida le había dado.

Relajo lentamente sus músculos, pero estos volvieron a tensarse en un segundo cuando sintió que la lengua de Elías comenzaba a bajar por su cuello hasta llegar a la orilla de su sostén y que sus fuertes manos lentamente se dirigían a su espalda. Con un ágil movimiento Elías desabrocho y quitó aquella prenda que le estorbaba.

La joven sonrojada a más no poder cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho en un vano intento por cubrirse y apretó aún más los ojos.

Elías tomo suavemente sus muñecas y las puso a sus costados, se acercó a su oído y con su grave voz le dijo - No tengas miedo Chise, eres hermosa… - y con su rostro restregó la mejilla de la chica como normalmente hacía.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar aquellas palabras y, a pesar de que no era fácil descifrar la expresión en aquel rostro de hueso, al escuchar la firmeza de su voz comprendió que hablaba en serio y en sus ojos descubrió una inmensa ternura.

El mago alejo el rostro de su oído y se dirigió a uno de sus pechos. Comenzó a morder y lamer uno de sus pezones mientras que una de sus manos se ocupaba de masajear el otro. Chise dejó salir un gemido al sentir su húmeda lengua sobre aquella parte sensible y dirigió sus manos hacía los cuernos del mago aferrándose a ellos. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal y ahora que lo pensaba, si ese pequeño acto era suficiente para estremecerla, no tenía la menor idea de lo que pasaría cuando por fin el mago estuviera dentro de ella.

Después de un pequeño momento jugueteando, Elías sintió que el pecho de la chica ya estaba duro, por lo que se dirigió al otro y repitió la misma acción.

El calor había aumentado demasiado en la habitación creando una ligera capa de sudor en el cuerpo de ambos.

Cuando el mago pensó que había terminado su trabajo en aquella parte del cuerpo de la joven comenzó a dirigirse más abajo, recorrió su abdomen, lamió el interior del ombligo de la chica provocando un nuevo estremecimiento y con una de sus garras recorrió el contorno de sus bragas. De un solo y rápido movimiento las jaló dejando a Chise totalmente expuesta y sin ninguna oportunidad de reaccionar.

Puso ambas manos en el interior de sus muslos abriendo sus piernas, acomodó su rostro entre ellas mientras que aquel dulce aroma que emanaba de su cuerpo lo embriagaba y con su lengua recorrió aquella parte intima de la joven.

\- ¡E…Elías! - fue lo único que logró pronunciar mientras arqueaba su espalda.

El mago de la Espina, quien nunca en su larga vida había hecho algo semejante, se sorprendió de lo que hacía ya que no tenía experiencia en aquello, pero se dejaba guiar por una extraña fuerza proveniente de su interior.

Sin poder resistirse se acercó a la entrada de la pelirroja y la volvió a lamer notando la humedad que salía de ella. Introdujo y sacó repetidamente su larga lengua provocando un sinfín de gemidos por parte de Chise. -Eres deliciosa- dijo Elías, y mientras saboreaba aquella sustancia desconocida escuchó algo dentro de su cabeza, como si un delgado hilo se hubiera reventado, y en cierta forma así había ocurrido, ya que la poca resistencia que le quedaba se había esfumado por completo. A estas alturas ya no sería capaz de detenerse.

Sin pensarlo dos veces llevó su mano hacia aquel lugar y después de unos cuantos movimientos logró que uno de sus dedos entrara, empezó a moverlo de adentro hacia fuera repetidamente.

Todo esto era demasiado para Chise, ya no podía frenar los sonidos provenientes de su garganta, su fuerza se había ido, ahora estaba a la completa merced del mago, pero no le preocupaba por que sabía que, aunque él se dejara llevar por sus instintos, nunca haría algo que la lastimara.

Todos aquellos sonidos provenientes de la joven no hicieron más que incrementar la excitación del mago quien, siguiendo con el movimiento de su mano, logró introducir otro dedo en ella y acercando de nuevo el rostro a su cuerpo comenzó a estimular el clítoris de la chica.

Chise se encontraba sumamente extasiada, ya no podía mantener sus ojos abiertos y sus manos seguían apretando la punta de los cuernos del mago, tampoco dejaba de respirar entrecortadamente y emitir gemidos. Tales sensaciones la estaban rebasando y aún más sabiendo que Elías era el autor de ellas, el hombre del que estaba profundamente enamorada.

Una presión comenzó a aparecer en aquella zona baja de su cuerpo y comprendió lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

-E … Elías … voy a … ¡ahhh! - la chica soltó un fuerte gemido cuando el primer orgasmo llegó, sintiendo como ese estremecimiento la recorría por completo.

El mago se alejó por el momento de aquella zona, dejando que Chise tratara de recuperar un poco el ritmo de su respiración. Se acercó a su rostro y le acarició nuevamente la mejilla con su hocico. Ella puso sus manos sobre los hombros de su prometido y sonrió ante la tierna muestra de cariño.

Chise, en un intento por devolver todo lo que el mago le había provocado, dirigió con un poco de nerviosismo una de sus manos hacia su pantalón sintiendo un bulto en aquella parte y presionándolo levemente. Elías dejo salir un fuerte y entrecortado jadeo que retumbó por toda la habitación. Al escuchar aquello muy dentro de Chise surgió un sentimiento de orgullo al percatarse de que ella era la causa de aquella dureza y de tan fuerte resoplido, de saberse deseada y al mismo tiempo amada, porque sabía que Elías trataba de complacerla lo más que podía aún por encima de sus propias necesidades, se sintió un poco egoísta, pero es que aquello le gustaba.

Volvió a colocar sus manos en el rostro del mago mientras pensaba en esto, pero se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de que Elías ya no hacía ningún movimiento. No tenía idea del por qué se había detenido, pero esto solo logró exasperarla porque ella, a pesar de todo, ansiaba aún más del mago.

Elías, que se encontraba de nuevo encima de ella, la miraba fijamente sin hacer nada. La chica volteo un poco el rostro apenada por lo que iba a decir, pero no aparto los ojos del hombre.

\- ¿Me… me vas a dejar así? - dijo un poco nerviosa y con el rostro como tomate.

-Por supuesto que no- contesto divertido el mago al ver que su pequeña "travesura" había surtido efecto – pero promete que me dirás si te estoy lastimando, ¿está bien? - comentó con un tono más serio.

-Por supuesto- contesto Chise mientras con sus manos agarraba la cabeza del mago y depositaba un beso en su frente -Solo hazlo ya- dijo soltando una risilla conmovida por la genuina preocupación del mago.

Ainsworth se levantó y se quitó el pantalón que aún traía puesto dejando su cuerpo al descubierto. Chise se sonrojó al verlo, su cuerpo, a pesar del color púrpura que tenía y la textura un poco escamosa que poseía, era como el de un humano normal y realmente muy bien formado, desvió rápidamente la vista al notar el miembro erector del mago y se limitó a mantener su respiración bajo control mientras el ardor consumía su rostro por enésima vez en el día.

Elías se puso nuevamente encima de ella, abrió gentilmente sus piernas y se acomodó entre ellas.

-Solo relájate-

\- Está bien-

Con su mano volvió a acariciar la intimidad de Chise y, al notarla húmeda de nuevo, comenzó a empujar lentamente dentro de ella, pero se detuvo bruscamente al ver como la cara de su Chise se contraía por el dolor y sus manos se aferraban fuertemente de las sábanas.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien- dijo la chica con los ojos apretados notando que el mago se había detenido.

\- ¿Segura? -pregunto Elías sumamente preocupado. Chise abrió un ojo para mirarlo.

– Completamente - contestó con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

Después de pensarlo un breve momento el mago continuó entrando lentamente en ella, y comenzó a moverse despacio para no hacerle más daño. Poco a poco el dolor que sentía la pelirroja se fue borrando y en su lugar una oleada de placer la empezó a llenar por completo, a tal grado que su cuerpo pedía más.

-m.. ra..do- dijo Chise con la voz entrecortada cuando se acostumbró al movimiento que el mago hacía.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? - pregunto Elías

\- ¡Más rápido…! - gimió desesperada

El mago no dudó ni un segundo en complacerla por lo que la tomó de las rodillas y las acerco a hacía su cuerpo haciendo que sus piernas se abrieran más y de ese modo llegar más profundo. Sus embestidas se volvieron cada vez más rápidas, a tal punto que ya ni él podía contener sus graves jadeos.

Ambas voces se confundían en la oscuridad de la habitación mientras un sentimiento de placer, pero a la vez de incomparable cariño se apoderaba de ellos. Los dos sabían que después de esto sus vidas se unirían aún más y que nadie podría separarlos, porque esto no era simplemente físico, también se habían entregado mutuamente sus corazones.

-Chise… es ... estoy a punto de … - apenas alcanzó a decir Elías con el poco aire que tenía en sus pulmones.

-Yo … yo también -contesto una muy acalorada Chise.

El mago, aunque pareciera imposible, aumento aún más la velocidad de su vaivén haciendo que Chise se retorciera a más no poder.

-Chi … ¡Chisee! - gruñó Elías mientras acercaba su rostro al hombro de la joven y lo mordía conteniendo su fuerza para no lastimarla. Sintió como en ese momento se derramó en su interior.

El sentir como el mago se esparcía dentro de ella, sumado al sonido tan estremecedor que dejo salir, lograron que Chise volviera a llegar al clímax.

-ahhh… ¡Elías!- jadeo al sentir nuevamente aquel escalofrió que provenía de su vientre.

Tratando de regular su respiración el mago sintió como el interior de Chise presionaba su cuerpo, dejo pasar unos pocos segundos y se recostó sobre ella sosteniendo su peso con los codos para no aplastarla.

Verla sonrojada, con su respiración también entrecortada y con un nuevo brillo en sus ojos hicieron que algo dentro de su pecho se retorciera.

Con su mano acaricio su rostro y le quito los mechones rojos que lo cubrían.

Se movió un poco tratando de acomodarse y Chise abrió los ojos al sentirlo aún en su interior.

-Elías… aún estas ad-

-Lo sé- La interrumpió el mago - pero es que aún no me quiero separar de ti-

Los dos se miraron a los ojos y se quedaron en silencio en lo que sus respiraciones se normalizaban.

-Chise… yo…- dijo algo nervioso el mago cortando el silencio -Te he dicho que no se distinguir las emociones humanas, pero puedo decir que eres la única que logra que esto se sienta tibio y se mueva frenéticamente- tomó la mano de Chise y la puso sobre su pecho, en el lugar donde se encuentra el corazón- y esta vez puedo decirlo completamente seguro de lo que estoy sintiendo – respiro profundamente – te amo Chise y no quiero que te apartes nunca de mi lado-.

Semejantes palabras hicieron que el agitado corazón de Chise brincara de nuevo y que unas lágrimas traviesas salieran de sus ojos, sabía el gran significado de esas palabras y aún más si provenían de él.

\- ¡¿Estas bien?!- pregunto Elías alarmado.

Chise se soltó de su agarre y con las dos manos tomo el rostro del mago.

-Sí, es solo que me hace tan feliz escuchar eso- y acerco su rostro al suyo besando uno de sus colmillos- Yo también te amo- Elías no pudo más que abrir su mandíbula como señal de la inmensa alegría que sintió en ese momento.

A pesar de su resistencia a alejarse de ella salió con cuidado de no lastimarla, jaló una de las sábanas revueltas y tapó a ambos con ella. Se acostó bocabajo como normalmente hacía y colocó uno de sus brazos alrededor de Chise quien se acurruco a su lado, estar de esta forma la hacía sentir tan protegida, como si nada en el mundo pudiera lastimarla.

-Ahora duerme, mañana podremos seguir jugando- dijo Elías mientras "cerraba" sus ojos.

-E … está bien- contestó una Chise sonrojada entendiendo el sentido de sus palabras.

Se acercó aún más a él y cerró sus ojos esperando ansiosamente el día siguiente. A partir de hoy su vida, SUS vidas, habían cambiado completamente; ya no estarían solos nunca más…

 **FIN**

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, la verdad es el primer lemon que escribo … de hecho, es el primer fic que escribo en mi vida :v pero es que mi shippeo por esta pareja se salió de control jajaja (saludos a Darlina140, fuiste mi primer review :3) … estoy pensando en hacer un fic mas largo como continuación de este pero todavía no es seguro jejeje ... ojalá haya sido de su agrado, dejen sus comentarios :D Gracias :3.


End file.
